


The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Skyrim

by TheChapelsCrow



Series: The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance, The Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChapelsCrow/pseuds/TheChapelsCrow
Summary: The glorious and ever-gory tales of Grimwere Grimoire. Once the Hero of Kvatch and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Grimwere finds himself awakened once again two centuries later in the land of Skyrim. Once again, he isn't meant to be the Hero, but when his demons follow him across time and space, he has no choice but to aid the Dragonborn in saving the land from newly risen dragons and mundane fetch quests.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Erandur, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Erandur, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Valdimar
Series: The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! 
> 
> This story is one of two Grimwere Grimoire tales that will be updated alongside each other. While I originally meant for the series to be read with Skyrim as Book 1, I have changed the series so that it can be read chronologically as well. If you would prefer to read it in chronological order, please hop on over to The Tales of Grimwere Grimoire: Oblivion. Or feel free to read them side-by-side as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story :) I hope you enjoy it!

A winter wind whistled in Grimwere’s ears and snow drifted over his hands. The world blinked in and out of the darkness and he awakened to his new surroundings with only scattered memories of how he came to be there. There had been a loud thump, followed by a troubled whinny and a shrilly cried, “Don’t fret, dear Mother!” And then an abyss he had mistaken for unconsciousness before his coffin crashed against the earth. Its remains, splintered boards, and his few belongings were scattered around him, steadily becoming lost in the snow as the blizzard gave them all a slow burial.

Grimwere flexed his fingers, staring at his pale skin. His nails sharpened by Porphyric Hemophilia. The tatters of his black robes that clung to his skin after centuries of lying in a crypt together. He clenched his fists and pushed himself to his knees. 

_ Where am I? _ He wondered and sighed in relief when it was his own voice that he heard in his head. Before the abyss and the cry and the thump, Grimwere remembered Mother’s crypt in Bravil. Rivers of blood. The fires of Oblivion. Martin…

_ No. _

Grimwere patted his cheeks and began sifting through the snow, gathering his things. He found his Blade of Woe and slipped it into his belt before the past it carried could claw at his heart. A pouch of black soul gems. A coin purse. A simple gold medallion on a thin but sturdy chain. He fought the urge to weep and nursed it in his palm a moment before fastening it around his neck where it belonged. His axe and bow were missing, but they could be replaced. He stood and walked away from the wreckage, only pausing when he felt something with more give than a wooden board beneath his foot. Grimwere bent and brushed the snow away to reveal an aged book with a badly beaten cover. He picked it up and gently flipped to the sodden title page. Grimwere snapped it shut before he could reread the handwritten message beneath the title  _ Immortal Blood _ and tucked the book beside his dagger.

_ Now. Where in Talos’ name am I? _

Grimwere slumped against a tree that stood beside him on the hilltop, overlooking a great expanse of wooded mountains and swirling snow. He looked behind him at the barely visible road where the remains of his coffin lay and then back at the forest before him.

“Seems the only logical route,” he sighed and started down the path to a world he didn’t know.

  
  



End file.
